


цветущее сердце

by k_beloserov



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, Non-Chronological, Songfic, UST, ласпслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: есть ли мир, где мы не встретились?





	цветущее сердце

сквало взмахнул мечом, после взглянул на волны, которые наседали на песчаный берег, взглянул вдаль, наблюдая за спокойствием. бриз щекотал шею, двигая короткие волосы, мужчина тряхнул головой и продолжил тренировку с мечом. скоро надо было снаряжать рыбацкую лодку и идти снимать сети, но время пока ещё было. супербиа был одним из немногих рыбаков на этом побережье, старый дом, старые лодки, много рыбы и мало людей: только в обусловленных дни приезжали люди за рыбой. сегодняшний вечер будет одним из таких дней. море было тихи и спокойным, волны мягко покачивались, небо было безоблачным, голубым. «Надо успеть до бури», - мелькнула неожиданная мысль в голове, тряхнул головой и направился в дом, чтобы убрать меч: страсть к мечам была с ним всегда, как он родился с ней, жил с ней , а сейчас она перенеслась сюда,  
сквало помнил, его тело помнило, огромное количество боевых поз и движений, которые сам он никогда не знал в жизни. иногда он касался волос и удивлялся, _почему они короткие?_ , а после одёргивал себя. конечно же они и должны быть короткими, что за глупости.  
занзас кивнул сам себе, рядом что-то грохнуло, слышны были крики людей, чьи-то хрипы, пахло порохом, палёным мясом и смертью. мужчина дёрнул головой, отгоняя образ кого-то. что за глупости мерещатся. после грохот стих, но в ушах еще оставался звон, и крики, и в нос что-то забивалось, не то пепел, не то пыль, не то всё вместе. он потёр нос, отгоняя от себя это, после пополз к людям. они сверились по времени и кивнули. сейчас наступало время сна, стемнело, противники укладывались спать, живо убирали раненых с поля боя, обе стороны приходили в себя. кто-то толкнул его в плечо, он обернулся и отрицательно покачал головой, отказываясь от перевязки. человек вздохнул и подтолкнул его к жёсткой лежанке.  
\- отдохните. мы пока что подежурим, - занзас смерил своих людей серьёзным взглядом, получил не менее серьёзный в ответ и всё же лёг спать. из подушки медленно проростали цветы и зелень, которая сейчас была завалена кровью. рядом с занзасом зелень была живой, мягко распускались цветы, укрывали всё. людям было всё равно, сейчас, на войне, они видели слишком много страшных вещей, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
сквало помог загрузить рыбу в машину, хмыкнул, пока люди закрепляли ее, проводил машину, уезжающую по бездорожью в закат, и пошёл в дом, чтобы отмыться от запаха, прежде чем лечь спать. он вновь коснулся волос, словно не понимая, почему они короткие, после взглянул на руки: живые, никаких механических пальцев, хотя на мгновение показалось, что от левой - только культя без кисти, а вместо кисти - механизм и кто-то рядом. кто-то слишком близко.  
рядом было горячо, жарко от пламени, от чужих рук, в которые вцепишься своими, сжимая, старе не то причинить боль, не то отодрать от себя. сквало смотрит в лицо занзаса, сводит брови к переносице, скалится, как злющая псина, пока тот ржёт и второй наматывает волосы на кулак. они бьются о лбы друг друга, занзасу хорошо и весело, они валятся на пол, и супербиа укладывается на чужую руку, пихается, они возятся, пока волосы не отпускают, пока капитан не отпускает чужую руку.  
\- ебалан, - скалится занзас и придерживает волосы между пальцами. сквало пинается и обидно ржёт. небо варии ухмы, притягивает ближе, вжимая лицо в плечо, накрывая чужую голову своей рукой. - е б л а н, - сосредоточенно говорит он и отпускает капитана, отпихивает от себя и смеётся.  
они пихаются еще какое-то время, после просто лежат, молчат и смотрят в потолок. у них странные методы отдыха. сквало поворачивает голову в сторону занзаса, смотрит на него.  
скво открывает глаза, за окном шумит море, медленно поднимается солнце, окрашивая горизонт, утреннее солнце бьётся в тонкие шторы. он морщится и смотрит в потолок. новый день приносит лишь то же, что и всегда.  
ветер, сильнее, он развивает короткие волосы. супербиа делает выпад, волосы резко хлещут его по шее, по бокам, он открывает глаза и видит поле боя, он моргает и вновь стоит на песчаном берегу.  
занзас проснулся посреди ночи, выгнал дежурных спать, после дёрнул головой, когда кто-то захотел остаться с ним, взглянул в кромешную, в очертания замка, которого здесь нет, напрягся весь, рядом послышался чей-то чужой-знакомый громкий голос, в руке привычно зажглось пламя. занзас поворачивает голову и мир встает на свои места. он трёт переносицу, слышатся звук прибоя. сквало застывает и слышит звуки первых выстрелов.  
они дёргают головами и мир встаёт на место.  
сквало с занзасом лежат на полу в кабинете и лениво пихают друг друга, перекидываясь короткими фразами. рядом лежит бестер. сквало подвигается к нему ближе, укладывается на тёплый бок и смотрит на занзаса. невысказанный вопрос уже имеет свой ответ.

_есть ли мир, где мы не встретились?  
_ _да._


End file.
